Firework
by TheStereotypicalShipper
Summary: Evan is so pissed that he hasn't had a push. He knows that he deserves. The fans have literally been screaming for his push too. Will he get his chance? Will he fly to the top? Read to find out. Sing fic. Dedicated to my deceased best friend. REVIEW!


**A/N:**I would like to dedicate this story to my best friend. I originally posted this story one day after he died. It's been almost 7 months since he died. Apparently he committed suicide. I don't know why or for what reason but, i just hope he's in a better place. I think he was bullied or felt that people were prejudice towards him. It's definitely not the same without him. Even though he moved away from my town, i always felt some kind of tether to his soul. But since he died, that tether has grown thin. I still feel him, but only in my heart. RIP Sean Haviland, my first friend. You'll always be my friend buddy.

**A/N:** Also feel free to check out my other stories and Review! Thanks!

**Summary:** Evan is tired of being treated like shit just because of who he is. He will stand up and show the world how high he can really fly and nothing is holding him back. He will become the WWE champ and reach where nobody ever has. Song fic. M for swearing. Oneshot

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><em>Do you ever feel like a plastic bag<em>_  
><em>_Drifting throught the wind__  
><em>_Wanting to start again_

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin__  
><em>_Like a house of cards__  
><em>_One blow from caving in_

_Do you ever feel already buried deep__  
><em>_Six feet under scream__  
><em>_But no one seems to hear a thing_

_Do you know that tehre's still a chance for you__  
><em>_Cause there's a spark in you_

_You just gotta ignite the light__  
><em>_And let it shine__  
><em>_Just own the night__  
><em>_Like the Fourth of July_

_Cause baby you're a firework__  
><em>_Come on show 'em what your worth__  
><em>_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"__  
><em>_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby you're a firework__  
><em>_Come on let your colors burst__  
><em>_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"__  
><em>_You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own_

* * *

><p>"I want my push Vince!"<p>

"Im sorry but you'll have to prove that you can handle what your up against Evan."

"Fine I will!" I stomped out the door. My face was red and my breath was heavy. I was ready. I was ready to take on anyone that got in my way.

"Im sick of being treated like a noob." I thought, "Sick of being treated like a puppy. All weak and helpless"

I walked into the locker room. No one was inside. "Good. Nobody is gonna see what im about to do." I thought.

"Gaaahh" I screamed punching into the wall leaving a hole the exact size of my fist. I walked over to a locker and kicked it several times until the door fell off and clanking onto the tiled floor. I sat down waiting and thinking about what I was about to do. instead of me losing, Im gonna win. i decided im not gonna be like a plastic bag drifting through the wind. Im gonna start a winning streak. Im not gonna be like a card house. One strong kick and im down. NO. its gonna take a million RKO's, a million AA's, a million choke slams. Nothing is taking me down. I got dressed in my new ring gear. It was black with neon green designs on it. "New reputation, new ring gear right?" I thought to myself. I was in the middle of stretching my shoulder when.

"Evan, your up in 10." A tech guy yelled from behind the door.

"kay. Thanks" I hollered back.

"Nothing is gonna hold me back. Time to make the whole WWE universe say AH Ah Ah" I said to myself just when "Bourne to Win" starting filling the ring with sounds of an electric guitar. The crowd erupted with cheers of "Evan Evan Evan!"

I walked out and down the ramp. Hold up my signature peace sign and gleeful smile on my face. The crowd cheered even louder if possible. I gave high fives to a bunch of kids and adults who were dying to see me wrestle. I went onto the apron of the ring and gave my pose, ripped off my shirt, and tossed it into the crowd only to be grabbed at by a bunch of fan boys and girls. I saw a girl ask her boyfriend to throw her at the shirt and Yelled "Mine!". She landed right on top of the crowd of hand and when she got up, she held up the shirt in her hand. She screamed and went back to the safety of her boyfriend. I laughed at that.

Then the stadium filled with "I come from money" and the crowd cheered yet again. Out came Ted Dibiase and Maryse in arm. I knew he hated her honestly. He only used her to stop people from talking about him and cody supposedly being gay. I thought they were gay too. (A/N I think they're all gay. I don't own anything!)

Ted was in his usual green ring gear and covered in baby oil. i never really got that really. It doesn't help that much in wrestling. The bell rang and we started moving. We went around in a circle once and he charged at me. I was ready. He went for a right hook and I ducked. I took my chance and spun around and kicked him in his right side. He screamed a little in pain. He grabbed me by the arm and flung me into the corner. The impact was painful against my back. I look up again and ted was running at me. I jumped up in time and kicked at his back making him hit the corner with such force, slobber flew out of his mouth almost reaching the audience. The crowd was going crazy. Ted gained focus again and he was PISSED. I mean he was red all over and his face resembled a bull.

I figured it was time to end the match. Ted came at me again. I was at the center of the ring. He tried to clothed line me but I easily dodged it. He bounced off the ropes but I was expecting him to do that. I jumped up and delivered a spinning roundhouse back kick straight to the side off his head. He fell to the ground. I dragged him into the perfect position for "Air Bourne". I got up on the top ropes and looked around. The crowd of was out of control. Literally crazy for what I was about to do.

I jumped. Everything from that point of lift off was in slow motion. I whipped back my head, sweat flying off my face. The momentum moving through every muscle of my body. The weightlessness. The adrenaline. The power. Ted was utterly helpless. Lying there, groaning with pain with an arm over his head. I landed in him. My torso crashing into his unprepared sternum. The impact causing his body to move like a rag doll.

Everything was at normal speed now. I grabbed his legs a pinned him down. The ref slid over.

"ONE, TWO, THREE" and the crowd went wild (A/N sorry for cliché. My friend liked clichés. Please forgive)

* * *

><p><em>Baby you're a firework<em>_  
><em>_Come on let your colors burst__  
><em>_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"__  
><em>_You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own_

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space__  
><em>_You're original, cannot be replaced__  
><em>_If you only knew what the future holds__  
><em>_After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

_Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed__  
><em>_So you can open one that leads you to the perfect road_

_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow__  
><em>_And when it's time, you'll know_

_You just gotta ignite the light__  
><em>_And let it shine__  
><em>_Just own the night__  
><em>_Like the Fourth of July_

_Cause baby you're a firework__  
><em>_Come on show 'em what your worth__  
><em>_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"__  
><em>_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby you're a firework__  
><em>_Come on let your colors burst__  
><em>_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"__  
><em>_You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own_

* * *

><p>I stood up with only a thin layer of sweat over my body. The ref held up my hand and I gave off my peace sign in the other. I was happy.<p>

My mind was racing, "Vince will have to give me a push now"

I walked into the locker room. John, Randy, R-truth, sheamus, everyone looked at me. They started cheering and howling. Patting me on the back. Ruffeling up my hair.

"Great job out there kid" randy said. He had a smile on his face. He never smiled at me.

"Evan! THAT. WAS. INSANE!" John yelled.

"Really?" I said jokingly

"Yeah" they all said simultaneously. Just then Vince came through the crowd.

"Evan. Can I speak with you." He asked

"Of course"

we walked into a private room. It look like any other normal office. We sat down.

"Evan. Where did THAT come from." He shockingly asked.

"Ive always had THAT" I replied with an explaining voice. "You just never let me"

"Well im very sorry for that and I apologizer for never giving you a chance." Vince said.

"Well?" I asked

"Well what?" he asked with a weird look on his face.

"Do I get my push" I asked with an innocent voice.

"HELLLLSSS YES!" he yelled and threw up his arms.

"Yes!" I yelled. No word could describe what I was feeling right now but it felt sooooooooooo good. I was on my way to the top.

* * *

><p>Boom, boom, boom<br>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
>It's always been inside of you, you, you<br>And now it's time to let it through

Cause baby you're a firework  
>Come on show 'em what your worth<br>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<p>

Baby you're a firework  
>Come on slet your colors burst<br>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
>You're gunna leave 'em goin "Oh, oh, oh!"<p>

Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<br>Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN thanks for reading. My friend would have loved this.**


End file.
